Kamek
, but is clearly higher-graded.]] Kamek is a Magikoopa and the main villan in Super Princess Peach Wii. Bowser had instructed him to capture Perry eleven years ago, but he failed and was defeated in Super Princess Peach. In Super Princess Peach Wii, he captured Grandpa as bait to get Perry. When Bowser was a baby, Kamek was the one who raised him,while King Koopa was away. Kamek is notable for his hatred for the Yoshi clan. He is also Bowser's adviser like Kammy Koopa. Kamek is Bowser's right-hand magikoopa. Game Appearances Yoshi's Story 2 Kamek reappeared in Yoshi's Story 2 as the main villain. He captured Yoshi, but was defeated by the Yoshi Clan. ''Super Paper Bros. Kamek appears in ''Super Paper Bros. But other than that, no info has been released. Super Mario:Dark Tide Kamek appears as the tattler in Super Mario:Dark Tide. acompaning bowser on this mission. Bowser RPG Kamek appears as a playable partner in Bowser RPG his specialty is magic, of course. He can also make quick travel by using his broom to move faster. His attack power and defense aren't very high, but his magic and healing powers make up for such. ''Nintendo Stars:The Beginning'' Kamek returns as a boss in Nintendo Stars:The Beginning. He is the 2nd boss of chapter 15. ''Yoshi's Island 2 Kamek appears in Yoshi's Island 2, reprising his role from the original. He kidnaps Baby Peach early in the game. He then tries to stop Yoshi from making it to the castle to rescue her. He also appears as a derect boss fight once. Super Mario Legends Kamek is confirmed to appear in Super Mario Legends: Saga of Evil. It is speculated he will be a boss, and he is also confirmed to be a major character in story mode. Mario Guitar World There is a Kamek Challenge in Mario Guitar World and if it is beaten the character Kamek is unlocked aswell as other features. Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty'' Kamek appears as a main villain in the wii platformer Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty. He is King Koopa's right hand man and is in charge of kidnapping the Yoshi eggs. He is a boss at the end of the Yoshi Island chapter and he escapes with all the eggs but one. He is appears as a mini-boss in Diaper Duty 2: The Eggs NRL Player Kamek is a player on the Bowser Villains team on the multiplayer wii sports game Mario Rugby League. He is a skilled character, his strength is the lowest on his team but his skill is the highest. He has the ability to push foes away with his magic wand. Kenny Koopa: The Original Saga Kamek is one of the Magikoopa leaders along with Kammy Koopa. They both dislike Kenny Koopa. But Kamek only disliked him because he was always weaker. Still, Kamek doesn't really hate him. There's just a rivalry between the two. Magic hand at sports He is a playable character in Super Mario Sports Villain League along with Kamella. Gallery File:Kamek.jpg|Kamek on his broom File:KamekNSMBW.png|Kamek on his broom, with his wand Baby Kamek.png|Baby Kamek in Yoshi Tamers: Path of Destruction. Kamek YBA.png|''Yoshi's Big Adventure'' 8-bit-magikoopa1.jpg|8-Bit kamek. Category: Enemies Category: Bosses Category: Super Paper Bros. Characters Category: Allies Category:Characters category:Super Mario:Dark Tide Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Members of The Agony Squad Category:Super Mario Legends Characters Category:Playable Characters Category: Koopas Category:Mario Characters Category:Diaper Duty Series Category:Non-fanon characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Males Category:Koopa Troop Category:Magicians Category:Reptiles Category:Kenny Koopa Series Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Mario Category:Mario Enemies Category:Magikoopas Category:Mario Bosses Category:Mario Series Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Yoshi Bosses Category:Yoshi Bosses Category:The Lengend Of Zelda Galaxy Bosses Category:Mario Category:Mario Series Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Super Koopa Mario! Category:Koopa Troop Category:Koopas Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Final Bosses Category:Creatures Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Super Mario Exploit